1. Technical Field
This disclosure concerns a system and method to identify the performance of an organization on a scale of mastery across representative capabilities of the organization's industry. In particular, this disclosure relates to an efficient and cost effective way to assess the performance capability level of key assessment areas within the processes of an energy-based organization, such as an oil and gas organization
2. Background Information
Modern energy organizations operate in an increasingly challenging environment. To survive, energy organizations must adapt to this environment and execute in a clear, consistent, and efficient manner. Furthermore, the regularity requirements and resource management challenges of energy businesses greatly increase the complexity and difficulty of surviving on a day-to-day basis.
Despite the need for an energy organization to meet the challenges of the global marketplace, it is still often the case that the business lacks clarity, consistency, and well-defined execution of its core processes. These shortcomings severely constrain the business, and lead directly to inefficiencies and waste due to unnecessary complexity, process exceptions, and customer dissatisfaction. At the same time, it can be very difficult to identify specific processes to which improvements may be made, either because the business itself does not have the expertise to identify the processes or because the complexities of the business frustrate attempts to clearly delineate the processes to be improved.
Even if the energy business, on its own, could identify one of the many processes that it needs to improve, the business would not necessarily know how to improve the process or be able to identify a concrete and measurable improvement goal. Another difficulty exists in determining whether there are any intermediate goals that should be reached along the way. As energy businesses struggle to meet the demands of the modern economic landscape, they fail to identify opportunities for maximizing compliance and margin improvement, category expansion, multi-channel execution, selling performance, customer satisfaction improvement, and to reach other important goals.
Therefore, a need exists for an efficient and effective system and method to assess the performance level of key assessment areas within the processes of an energy-based organization.